


Obla Di, Obla Da - Life Goes On

by rightonthelimit



Series: Tom/Harry Drabble Collection [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightonthelimit/pseuds/rightonthelimit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry never likes the whispers about his rather unusual family, but it isn’t until it makes his son cry that he decides to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obla Di, Obla Da - Life Goes On

**Author's Note:**

> As requested by anon on Tumblr; PLEASE WRITE A CUTE ONESHOT OF HARRY AND TOM BEING DADDIES! TO ALBUS SEVERUS--IF YOU WANT--AS A KID MORE THAN A BABY IF YOU DON'T MIND. MAYBE THEY PICK HIM UP FROM SCHOOL AND ONE OF THE KIDS MAKES FUN OF HIM FOR HAVING "TWO DADDIES" AND HARRY JUST MAKES A SMART REMARK AND TOM JOINS IN. THEN ALBUS IS HAPPY AND THEY ALL GO HOME :D
> 
> Finally getting to finishing all these requests/prompts, now that I finally kicked my boyfriend off my laptop. I changed Albus’ second name into Salazar because I find it hard to believe that Tom would settle for Harry picking all the names for the boy… :D

**A/N: Please do not repost, recreate or translate.**

**Obla Di, Obla Da – Life Goes On**

Harry was always relieved when he could finally leave the schoolgrounds of Hogwarts.

Now don’t get him wrong – Harry loved his son and would do anything for him, including facing the disapproving glances that were shot in his direction every time he even stepped foot past the gates surrounding the school to pick the young boy up. Harry was a grown man and could definitely deal with being uncomfortable, but he supposed that that didn’t mean he had to like it.

His son was attending a private school, getting only the best of the best because Albus’ other father Tom Marvolo Riddle would not settle for any public school to build up the foundations of  his child’s intellect.

Yes, you read that right. Young Albus Salazar Potter-Riddle had two fathers, who have been happily married for 5 years now. Biologically speaking Albus was Harry’s and Ginny’s, but Ginny was Albus’ surrogate mother. Legally speaking, Albus was Tom’s and Harry’s and they’re still looking for a surrogate mother so they’ll have a child bearing Tom’s DNA.

Alas, I digress.

The point was that Harry was used to people disapproving of Tom and Harry having a son, homophobic bastards they were, but the sad look on Albus’ face when he walked out of school that day was utterly heartbreaking and Harry was on his knees to check Albus’ smaller body for wounds instantly, Tom momentarily glancing up from his phone to give his child a quick glance over.

‘What is wrong, Albus?’ Tom asked when Albus sniffled.

‘Scorpius said that having two daddies is disgraceful and that I don’t have a mommy because no one wants to be. He – he said,’ Albus swallowed and lowered his eyes, thinking it would embarrass his daddy and father if he’d start crying and struggling to fight the tears from falling, ‘that the only reason you keep me around is because you need someone to take over your company one day, father.’

Harry paused, his eyes slowly averting to Tom. His knuckles were white from how tight he was holding his phone, his lips pressed in a firm line.

Oh boy.

‘Albus Salazar, there is absolutely nothing wrong with our family,’ Harry slowly said, reaching out and wrapping his arms tightly around the boy. Albus’ breath hitched and then he sobbed, gripping Harry’s coat with his small hands and holding him close. He was only 5 years old – a child like that should never hear things like this. It was cruel and uncalled for. ‘Now, we are going to the Malfoy family and we’re gonna set this straight, alright?’

‘No, please – I just wanna go home, daddy,’ Albus argued, looking at Harry with wide green eyes which Harry saw so very often staring back at himself whenever he looked into the mirror.

‘I’ll deal with Draco,’ Tom stated and Harry glanced at him again. The only reason Tom wasn’t going on a murderous rampage already was because of their son, and Harry felt something soften inside of him despite the situation. Harry used to have his doubts about having a family with Tom because Tom could be so obsessive and cruel, but he’d been pleasantly shocked to find that Tom was actually the soft dad. He almost always gave in to Albus and Harry was unsure if it was because Albus looked so much like Harry or because he simply couldn’t resist the boy’s own charm. He was fascinated with watching Albus grow and learning new things, almost feeling honored for being able to teach him new things.

‘No, he made fun of our family, so he could do it to our face too,’ Harry argued. He rose to his normal height and held his hand out for Albus to take, the boy rubbing at his eyes with his sleeve before taking it and following Harry. ‘Come, sweetheart. I’m here and so is father, it’ll be fine.’

Albus hesitantly glanced at Tom, worrying his teeth in his bottom lip before Tom huffed and gripped the boy’s other hand.

‘You heard your daddy,’ Tom simply said.

Sometimes, because of Tom’s authorative behavior, Albus was afraid to show much emotion around the male. Albus worried so much about making Tom like him and Harry was uncertain if he should feel relieved or jealous about this matter – Albus always seemed more laidback around Harry, less afraid to be a kid and less hell bound to impress Harry. Whenever Albus was around Tom, he always tried to mimic the way Tom carried himself, trying to be an adult and always failing horridly because he was just a boy at the end of the day.

Harry squeezed Albus’ hand and smiled at the boy, but inwardly he was seething. No little boy could come up with such vicious things to say – the worst he’s been able to come up with when he was Albus’ age was calling someone a doodoohead.

Not only did this mean that Draco Malfoy was talking about Harry’s family behind his back, he infested his hate and jealousy in his 8 year old son Scorpius. He was a lousy father.

Spotting the Malfoys wasn’t that hard, and Draco’s eyes almost comically widened when he caught sight of not only Harry, but Tom too.

‘Potter,’ Malfoy greeted in a strained voice, and then he looked at Tom and visibly swallowed, ‘Mister Riddle.’

This only pissed Harry off more. Not only did Malfoy blatantly ignore the fact that Tom and Harry were _married_ and that they both went by Potter-Riddle nowadays, he was still not treating Tom and Harry with the equal amount of respect they both deserved. That was the thing with the Malfoy family – they either groveled at your feet or spat on the ground you stepped foot on.

‘Malfoy,’ Harry snarled. ‘If you have the time to keep attempting to break the world record of being the biggest douche then maybe you should try to spend some of that time trying to raise your son as the realistic, openminded man you pretend and fail to be.’

Tom snorted and Albus gaped at his daddy, who glared at the Malfoy, who blinked furiously before his face turned into a dark shade of red as he scowled.

‘What the hell is that supposed to mean?’ Draco hissed.

‘It means that you, mister Malfoy, are a smallminded little shit and don’t even have the wits to comprehend the depths of my relationship with Harry and Albus. We live a life you’re not even smart enough to dream and jealousy is to be expected but do not take it out on my son.’ Tom’s eyes narrowed and there was a dangerous tone seeping into his voice, yet all it took was for Albus to giggle to make him glance down and soften up almost instantly.

The effect Albus had on Tom was kind of creepy.

‘You said a bad word,’ Albus said in an amused, awestruck voice.

‘I can say all the bad words I want when it comes to this matter. If I hear about your son bullying Albus one more time I will hang him in that tree by the collar of his coat, do you hear me, Malfoy?’ Tom pointed to the tall oak tree at the center of the playground as if to emphasize his point and Scorpius gulped, gripping his father’s pants’ leg tightly and hiding behind him. Malfoy blinked furiously, like he didn’t understand.

‘Fine,’ Malfoy quickly huffed in a desperate tone nonetheless, ‘you know what, _fine._ ’ His cheeks were still tinged a faint shade of pink and Harry could tell he felt ashamed, but Harry wasn’t sure what he was really ashamed of – being chewed out publicly by a superior, or being called out for his bad behavior. Knowing Malfoy, it was probably the first.

‘Good,’ Tom snapped. ‘I’ll be seeing you around, then.’

Without waiting for a reply, the trio turned, and Albus happily swung their hands, his tears forgotten. A couple of head turns but no one dared to speak, not after overhearing the way the pair had confronted Malfoy, and undoubtedly that would start up some rumors as well. For the first time, Harry didn’t care.

Just the fact that Malfoy didn’t ask for further explanation made it more clear to Harry that he had infested his hate within his own child, probably encouraged him to bully Albus as well. Well, this’ll teach him.

Creepy Tom was always convincing.

‘Daddy?’ Albus started right after getting into the car. Both Tom and Harry glanced at him, worried that something else was on their boy’s  mind. They both didn’t have a good childhood and wanted to give Albus everything they didn’t have, the thought of the boy being in pain was unbearable.

‘Yes?’ they both said. Tom leaned forward and clicked Albus’ seatbelt in place. Safety always went first, when it came to Tom Riddle.

‘If mister Malfoy is a little shit, what does that make Scorpius?’

Harry gasped and then glared at Tom for teaching the boy a word like that. Tom shrugged.

‘A little shit in the making.’  Albus giggled again and Tom smirked, wincing when Harry elbowed him in the gut. ‘Ice cream?’ he offered. Albus instantly started bouncing up and down – his answer was clear.

Yeah, Harry’s family may not be like most families, but it was one that he would never want to leave regardless.


End file.
